ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Hernandez
"The Lone Assassin" Jason Hernandez ' is currently with a company called CWF. Jason Hernandez was a part of multiple independent promotions in Florida and Maryland before being signed to the CWF in August. On September 9, 2007, Jason Hernandez made his debut in the CWF. Since his debut, he has been in a high-profile feud with The Jokester. Independant Promotions before CWF Jason Hernandez was trained by " The Legitimate Professional" Danny Boyle and David "Assassin" Serra in the Tough Guns Wrestling School and made his debut under his name, Jason Hernandez, at the TGW (Tough Guns Wrestling) event ''Battlefield 2003, Night One. His first opponent was Eric Thomas, a classmate of his and his eventual rival, in which the match went the full fifteen minute time limit. They would face again on night two of the event with Thomas getting the win. After that event, Jason would go on a five-month undefeated streak, winning the TGW Florida state champion. Jason would keep the title until he lost the title to Eric Thomas at Bitter Friends, Greater Enemies in a thirty minute Ironman match, with Thomas getting the only fall in the match with two minutes left. After the match, Jason took a sabbatical in order to finish school and did not return until July 2005. In July 2005, Jason returned to TGW and started off right where left off by beating his rival Eric Thomas to become the #1 contender to the TGW Heavyweight championship. In August he faced his trainer, Danny Boyle in a title match but was unsuccessful after two cradle piledrivers and a 450 splash. Jason would then team up with rival Eric Thomas and fight in the TGW Tag Tourney in September 2005. In night one Thomas and Hernandez defeated Team Crusher and Jeff Page and Titan. They would go on to win the Tourney in night three by defeating Team M.I.S.T. (Men In Sweet Tights) and Team TGW (Danny Boyle and David "Assassin" Serra) to become the new TGW Tag Team Champions. Thomas and Hernandez would fight all challengers until they would lose the titles to Team M.I.S.T. in February 2006. They would win the titles back the next month but would lose them two months later at the TGW Sixth Year Anniversary Show against Team Crusher after Jason left Eric to fight and lose the match alone. Jason would take another absence and didn't return until July 2006. Jason returned in July with a new attitude. His first match back was against one of his trainers from the TGW School, Dave "Assassin" Serra. In what became a one-sided bloody beatdown, Hernandez would bust Serra open and continue to beat him down until the referee stopped the match. Jason would continue to beat on Serra until he was pulled off by six wrestlers, including Eric Thomas and then-TGW Heavyweight Champ Danny Boyle. Disgusted by his actions, Danny Boyle challenged Jason Hernandez, who had adopted the moniker "The Lone Assassin", and put the TGW Heavyweight Title on the line in a Street Fight. After forty minutes of back-and-forth fighting, Jason Hernandez became the TGW Heavyweight Champ after a Curb Stomp Con-chair-to. This match was voted "TGW Match of the Year" for 2006. However, Hernandez' title reign would be short-lived as three months month later he would lose the title against Eric Thomas in a Steel Cage, a first in TGW. Hernandez would then get in a year-long rivalry against Eric Thomas and Danny Boyle. Hernandez would fight Thomas and Boyle in a 2-on-1 Ladder match for the TGW Title, which Thomas would retain. The rivalry would heat up again when Boyle and Thomas would win the TGW Tag Titles in November 2006 and Hernandez teamed up with a debuting Jesse Ortiz in order to pursue the titles. Throughout the next five months, there was a tag team war between these two teams. Hernandez and Ortiz would defeat Boyle and Thomas in a Strap Ladder match to win the TGW Tag titles in April. They would hold the titles until June, when Ortiz left the TGW and Hernandez had to forfeit the title. Hernandez would take time off until July, when in front of his friends, fans, and family at Homecoming 2007, announced he was leaving TGW for the Championship Wrestling Federation. On August 9–11, 2007, a event which was called Goodbye and Good Luck, Hernandez faced David Serra on night one (a win for Hernandez), Eric Thomas on night two (a loss), and Danny Boyle on night three (a win). Jason Hernandez then said good-bye to TGW and left for CWF. CWF career Jason Hernandez would make his debut match in a tournament for the CWF Global Championship against The Jokester. Hernandez would get himself disqualified for not breaking the five count. The week after that, Hernandez won a triple threat match against Max Syncan and Ashley Yarrow. Hernandez would then face off against Johnny Gunn on the Hellbound special to see who would face The Boss. Hernandez would capitalize by crotching Gunn on the turnbuckle and hitting the Afterlife Driver to win the match and earn the right to face The Boss. Despite beating Johnny Gunn, Johnny Gunn became Hernandez's partner after Beating the other two opponents in the match, Ashley Yarrow and Nabeel Nawaz. On Hellbound, Gunn and Hernandez faced The Boss in a Handicap Hardcore match. Despite Getting the Bossbreaker and sustaining a (legitimate) back injury, Hernandez and Gunn won the match thanks to Gunn hitting a DDT. Due to them winning the match, Hernandez and Gunn were put in #1 Contender's matches, with Hernandez in the #1 contender's match for the TV Title against the former Champ, Nick Kang. Kang damaged the exposed back of Hernandez throughout the match, but Hernandez fought through the pain and made Kang tap out to a crossface chickenwing. The week after, Hernandez had his first title match in CWf when he faced the TV Champ, "The Black Dragon" Shawn Fury. Despite busting Fury open and hitting some of his most powerful moves, Hernandez was unable to take down Fury as Fury hit the Downfall and retained the TV Title. After the match, The Jokester came in and jumped Hernandez, leaving him a bloody mess. Two weeks later, Hernandez faced The Jokester and was dominated, with The Jokester picking up the win. Hernandez wasn't seen until two weeks later, when he assaulted The Jokester after his match with Kim Riggs. Hernandez participated in a Battle Royal to see who would fight for the CWF Global Championship on the CWF Doomsday special, being eliminated sixth. The week after that, Hernandez faced The Boss in a Beat the Clock challenge. Despite some power moves by both Hernandez and The Boss, they couldn't beat the clock. Hernandez then got himself DQ'ed. At Doomsday, Hernandez fought The Jokester inside a steel cage. After a brutal match which saw Hernandez busted open, The Jokester escaped the cage and won the match. After the match, Hernandez disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Return and Countdown After a month and a half hiatus which was spent to recover from his back injury and fulfill his contractual obligations, Jason returned to CWF by coming to the aid of Gordon Jones from The High Church. Recently, he has appeared on the CWF farm-brand Countdown, teaming with Jones as The Professionals and having back-to-back wins oevr the teams of Shane Jackson/Darren Porteous and Reaper/WRESTLEKing-X Personal life When Jason was sixteen years old, he left home and never returned. Despite not having a legitimate home address, Jason continued to go to school and graduated on the Honor Roll. Jason earned a scholarship to go to the University of Miami. He graduated with a degree in Computer Networking. He wrestled during college and went on sabbaticals for wrestling when he couldn't balance both wrestling and school. Jason has a daughter named Evey who lives in Baltimore with his ex-wife, Melissa Truijo, who is also a wrestler. Despite his demeanor and overall attitude, Jason donates half of his paycheck every month to Autism Now, an organization that helps families with children of autism and the Aids Foundation of Miami, due to his uncle who contracted it ten years ago from a blood transfusion. Other Facts Theme Music: :*"Gangsta Gangsta" By N.W.A. (September 2007-November 2007) :*" The Truth" by Beanie Siegal (November 2007-Present) '''Finishing + Signature Moves :*''Fatal Blow (Fireman's Carry spun into STO Backbreaker followed into reverse STO) '' :*''Afterlife Driver (Pumphandle into Reverse Death Valley Driver)'' :*''Top-rope Muscle Buster'' :*''Silencer (Curb Stomp-September 2007 to November 2007)'' :*''Second Rope Canadian Backbreaker (September 2007-November2007) :*Take This (Rebound Lariat) :*9MM (Russian Leg Sweep into Octopus Stretch) :*STDS (Stepover Toehold Dragon Sleeper) :*Cobra Stretch :*Running Yakuza Kick :*Cobra Clutch Suplex 'With Gordon Jones ' :*Slingshot (Gordon) into Running Yakuza Kick (Jason) :*Diving double foot stomp (Gordon) / Surfboard (Jason) combination :*Running Yakuza kick in corner (Jason) followed by a rope aided corner dropkick (Gordon) *Note, opponent will be in seated position after Yakuza kick :*Front dropkick to the back of an opponent (Gordon) into a Burning Lariat (Jason) :*Lifting STO (Jason) into backbreaker (Gordon) followed by jumping knee drop (Jason) :*Northern lights suplex (Gordon) into backbreaker (Jason) :*Spear (Gordon)/Lariat (Jason) combination :*'''Drive-By: Death Sentence (Jason holds the opponent in position for the death Sentence. Gordon goes to the top and does a 360 leg drop on opponent. :*'Dynamite Destroyer: Straight-jacket hold into a powerbomb (Jason) with Gordon hitting a Springboard clothesline on opponent to cause the powerbomb.' :*'Nail in the Coffin: Standing reverse Indian deathlock surfboard (Jason)/Top-rope double foot stomp combo (Gordon)' Championships and Accomplishments *TGW Florida State Champion (2 time) *TGW Tag team Champion (3 time: 2 w/ Eric Thomas, 1 w/ Jesse Ortiz) *TGW Heavyweight Champion (1 time)